The application of cell-to-cell fusion for the production of monoclonal antibodies by Kohler and Milstein (Nature (London), 256: 495, 1975) has spawned a revolution in biology equal in impact to the invention of recombinant DNA cloning. Hybridoma-produced monoclonal antibodies are already widely used in clinical diagnoses and basic scientific studies. Applications of human B cell hybridoma-produced monoclonal antibodies hold great promise for the clinical treatment of cancer, viral and microbial infections, B cell immunodeficiencies with diminished antibody production, and other diseases and disorders of the immune system.
Unfortunately, yields of monoclonal antibodies from human hydridoma cell lines are relatively low 1 ug/ml in human x human compared to 100 ug/ml in mouse hydridomas), and production costs are high for antibodies made in large scale human tissue culture. Mouse x mouse hybridomas, on the other hand, are useful because they produce abundant amounts of protein, and these cell lines are more stable than the human lines. However, repeated injections of "foreign" antibodies, such as a mouse antibody, in humans, can lead to harmful hypersensitivity reactions.
There has therefore been recent exploration of the possibility of producing antibodies having the advantages of monoclonals from mouse-mouse hybridomas, yet the species specific properties of human monoclonal antibodies.
Another problem faced by immunologists is that most human monoclonal antibodies (i.e., antibodies having human recognition properties) obtained in cell culture are of the IgM type. When it is desirable to obtain human monoclonals of the IgG type, however, it has been necessary to use such techniques as cell sorting, to separate the few cells which have switched to producing antibodies of the IgG or other type from the majority producing antibodies of the IgM type. A need therefore exists for a more ready method of switching antibody classes, for any given antibody of a predetermined or desired antigenic specificity.
The present invention bridges both the hybridoma and monoclonal antibody technologies and provides a quick and efficient method, as well as products derived therefrom, for the improved production of chimeric human/non-human antibodies, or of "class switched" antibodies.